1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to detection of loitering objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of detecting loitering objects may be used to monitor in advance persons that plan to invade a particular area to prevent the occurrence of crimes that may be committed by the persons. However, since results of detecting loitering objects at particular periods of time are displayed on respective still screens, a relationship between the detected loitering objects may not be easily understood.